The Unpleasant Truth
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Akihito comes to Mirai's house with food with the intent of having lunch together. However, Akihito finds a surprise at Mirai's house that may show that she feels the same way he does about her. Akihito x Mirai


The Unpleasant Truth

Akihito Kanbara was walking up the stairs of the apartment complex that housed his not so secret crush, Mirai Kuriyama. In his hands were some takeout boxes from a local restaurant. If he knew Mirai (and he did, very well), she was probably low on money, and therefore low on food. So, he decided to stop by and see Mirai and have some lunch with her. Once Akihito got to the door, he knocked several times, and waited for a response. A few seconds later, Mirai came to the door. She looked at Akihito for a few more seconds before responding.

"How unpleasant," Mirai mumbled. Akihito responded by showing her the takeout bags.

"Hi Kuriyama, I thought you might want to have some lunch…with me," Akihito said nervously, being stared at by what he called his bespectacled beauty. Mirai looked at him and the food and turned around in a huff with her arms crossed.

"Senpai, I do not need you to buy me food! In fact, just last night, I defeated three youmu at once!" Mirai exclaimed, with an offended tone obvious in her voice. Any normal person would have walked away and found someone else to enjoy the food with. But not Akihito.

"And…how much were those youmu worth exactly…?" Akihito challenged with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Mirai started frantically cleaning her glasses while trying to think of a number.

"Oh…uh…a lot. Yeah, lots and lots of yen!" Mirai said frantically, while still wiping her glasses. Mirai then took a look at Akihito, who had a look on his face that said 'How dumb do you think I am?' "Two…hundred yen…each," Mirai admitted nervously before putting her glasses back on.

"That's not enough money to get Happy Meal, Kuriyama-san. Please? We can just eat together," Akihito said. Mirai looked at him again, this time with a blush appearing on her face.

"Why do you make me feel like this?" Mirai mumbled, with her hands on her cheeks, now feeling like they were 100 degrees Fahrenheit.

"What was that, Kuriyama-san?" Akihito asked, hearing Mirai mumble. Mirai's blush grew even bigger, as she turned around so fast, it looked like she got whiplash.

"Nothing, Senpai! Put the food on the table, and you may take a seat!" Mirai half shrieked, before going over to her bonsai collection. Akihito looks over, and sees an entire section of the floor covered in various types of bonsai plants.

"So…what is with all the bonsai plants on the floor?" Akihito asked while placing the takeout boxes on the table, and picking up one of the bonsai plants. Before he could really do anything with the plant, Mirai came at him, and took the bonsai plant out of his hand before lightly slapping his hands.

"Please do not touch my bonsai, Senpai," Mirai commanded, trying her best to sound threatening. However, Akihito was not concerned, as the natural high pitch of her voice made her sound more cute and pouty than angry.

"Sorry, Kuriyama-san, didn't mean to offend," Akihito said, putting his hands up in a joking manner. Akihito went to the kitchen to get some forks for the food. While he was heading to the kitchen, Akihito passed by Mirai's bedroom. When Akihito took a glance at the room, he saw something weird on her bed. Akihito went into her room, and got a closer look at the object, which was a doll.

"Hey Kuriyama-san, where did you get this doll?" Akihito asked. Mirai rushed into the room, pushing past Akihito and grabbing the doll.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Mirai screeched, clutching the doll in her hands. However, despite her best efforts, the blonde hair of the doll still appeared from between her fingers.

"I'm talking about the one in your hands, Kuriyama-san," Akihito responded, putting his hand on her hands, which caused her to jump back first onto her bed.

"You're being unpleasant!" Mirai again screeched, dodging Akihito's curious hands while still holding the doll in both her hands. After a minute of dodging, Akihito was able to grab a hold of both her hands, and open them to reveal the doll. When he got a good look at the doll, something struck him about it.

"Hmmm…this doll…this doll looks a lot like…" Akihito mumbled to himself before the doll was taken from him by Mirai, who quickly shoved it in the drawer in the nightstand next to her bed.

"NOBODY! IT LOOKS LIKE NOBODY AND ANY SIMILARITIES YOU MAY FIND ARE MERE COINCIDENCE!" Mei screamed with a blush completely covering her face. Akihito responded by chuckled while shaking his head.

"Actually, I was going to say that it looks like me," Akihito finished, doing nothing to assuage Mirai's embarrassment. She started shaking her head with both her hands covering her face, which by now was the exact same color as a tomato.

"THIS IS SO UNPLEASANT!" Mirai shrieked, shaking her head even faster. Akihito kissed Mirai on the top of her head, bringing her head shaking to a complete stop. However, the blush on Mirai's face became even darker.

"Th…thank you…Senpai…," Mirai muttered out, with a tiny smile gracing her lips, causing Akihito to smile back.

"You know, you can call me Akihito instead of Senpai," Akihito told her, while running his hands through her hair.

"OK Sen…Akihito, but I want you to start calling me Mirai," Mirai responded, resting her head on Akihito's shoulder.

"Sure thing, Mirai," Akihito whispered into her ear. After a minute of Mirai and Akihito cuddling, Mirai sat up, and grabbed one of the boxes of food Akihito brought with him.

"Akihito, let's eat before the food gets cold," Mirai said. Akihito responded with a nod, grabbed his own food, and started eating along with Mirai, with occasional side glances at each other.


End file.
